I don't want to be your valentine!
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Idol make sures everyone has one. When Intern 2 doesn't have one, Idol asks him and Intern 2 is so fed up with it: that he sings a song to tell her off. NOT Intern 2/Idol and Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hey Night Owls! So it's Valentine's Day and I really wanted to a Valentine's Day fanfic…but I wanted it to be funny and not at all romantic. Then I came across this song called 'I'll quit singing' from Vocaloid and I liked this specific parody. On Youtube look up: [Big Al] I'll quit singing-Parody (PDA) [Vocaloid Cover] and You'll find it! I can't find the karaoke version but I found the Synthesia version: 'Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka (I'll Quit Singing) on Synthesia' Hope it helps and I did want to introduce 'MyMusify'**

**_What the hell is MyMusify?_**

**MyMusify is when you take a song and do it like a parody, except you make the lyrics to make it more MyMusic. This will be an example:**

* * *

Intern 2 looked around the Valentine's Day decorations that Idol put up. _This was going to be a hard day. _He thought to himself. He never really wanted a Valentine anyway. He wanted to find a good career and be financially stable before he wants to ask a girl out. He normally didn't mind it but he felt like Idol will take Valentine's Day too seriously.

Idol kept saying that everyone should get a Valentine. So Scene forced Indie to become her valentine, Metal got Tina, Hip Hop just invited one of his friends who was a huge Harry Potter fan to be his valentine, Techno and Dupstep became each other's valentines, and Idol asked Chip (Who rejected) and moved on to the only guy who didn't have a valentine: Intern 2.

"No." Intern 2 said immediately once Idol came toward him.

"Come on! It's Valentine's Day, Intern 2! The day of love…"

"And the day of wasting money on worthless flowers that will die and chocolates that will be either melted or eaten."

"Come on, Intern 2! Please? Or …or...I'll say how flowcharts suck!"

Intern 2 finally had it. This was the last straw. He stood up and walked to the piano. Everyone couldn't help but stop what they're doing just to see what the normally quiet and calm intern will do.

He began to play the piano to the tune of that song Scene kept playing. He managed to learn the piano version of it just for the heck of it. And he was glad he did learn.

_'I am done  
I am through  
I am just sick of it all  
I am sick of you telling me to get a valentine!_

_I am done  
I am through  
I am just sick of it all  
You can go ask someone desperate  
I give up on you!'_

Everyone was shocked by how he said it and Idol didn't even know what to say.

_'Ever since the day I became an Intern,  
I was always called the worst and etc,  
People say I'm boring like an empty box,  
or Edward Cullen from Twilight  
My reputation has always been low  
Hell, even Edward ranks higher than me  
They said my flowchart addiction was scary  
Then when I didn't change  
Everyone said I was really mental_

_It seems that people want me to agree  
I don't understand what makes you think that way  
You are really funny; You think I'll agree  
So I'll do you a favor: I'll continue singing: Instead of saying no_

_I am done  
I am through  
I am just sick of it all  
I am sick of you telling me  
To get a valentine_

_I am done  
I am through  
I am just sick of it all  
You can go find someone desperate  
I give up on you_

_I am done  
I am through  
I am just sick it all  
Go use Indie he's much  
manlier compared to me_

_Before I go I have one  
Thing to say to you  
FUCK YOU IDOL!'_

When he was finished, he turned around and saw everyone staring at him in shock. He never used language or actually talked back to someone…especially in song! He looked at Idol, who was looking at him in shock. He sat down in his desk like nothing happened and Idol never asked him to be his valentine and actually let Valentine's Day be an option for everyone at MyMusic.

* * *

**Haha…sorry it sucks: I was in a rush to get this in! Anyway, tell me what you think! I hope to make more of these mymusifies and hopefully you will too. If you have any song requests you want me to mymusify then put it along with your review! And if anybody wants to sing this, make sure I get credit and send it to me though! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
